Akashicchi, sayonara
by kisecchi95
Summary: "Ada saatnya aku harus mengucapkan kata 'selamat tinggal' pada orang yang sangat berharga bagiku" 'Akashicchi, sayonara' "Ryouta! Ryouta! Bangun, Ryouta!" Teriak lelaki bersurai merah. penasaran ? just read minnacchi Aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Aku hanya dapat mendengar suara itu dari jauh, terasa semakin jauh, dan jauh. Hingga akhirnya suara itu tak terdengar kembali.


"Ada saatnya aku harus mengucapkan kata 'selamat tinggal' pada orang yang sangat berharga bagiku"

'Akashicchi, sayonara'

"Ryouta! Ryouta! Bangun, Ryouta!" Teriak lelaki bersurai merah.

Aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Aku hanya dapat mendengar suara itu dari jauh, terasa semakin jauh, dan jauh. Hingga akhirnya suara itu tak terdengar kembali.

tittle : Akashicchi, sayonara

disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi - Kuroko no basket

pairing : Akashi Seijuuro X Kise Ryouta

warning : OOC dimanamana, alur terlalu cepat mungkin, **shonen-ai**

enjoy read minnacchi 3

* * *

"Akashicchi!" Teriakku memanggil sang surai merah yang berjalan mendekat dengan membawa beberapa tas koper berukuran sedang.

"Hai, Ryouta. Lama tidak berjumpa" sahutnya.

"Akashi-dono, biarkan saya membawa barang-barang anda" ucap sang butler.

"Baiklah" jawabnya dingin dan segera berjalan. Aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Akashi Seijuuro dari keperluan bisnisnya di London. Semenjak lulus dari perguruan tinggi ternama, Akashi melanjutkan bisnis yang dikelola oleh orang tuanya.

Aku, Kise Ryouta. Teman dekat Akashicchi, atau lebih tepatnya adalah pacarnya. Aku bekerja sebagai seorang model dan artis. Sedangkan Akashicchi adalah presdir di perusahaannya.

Kami memang serumah, namun kami jarang ketemu. Karena pekerjaan kami yang begitu padat. Terkadang hanya bisa berkencan sehari dalam sebulan. Namun terkadang tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Akashicchi, ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan-ssu" ajakku padanya.

"Ryouta, kau tak lihat aku baru saja pulang. Setidaknya biarkan aku beristirahat sehari untuk memulihkan tenagaku" balas Akashi sambil melonggarkan sedikit ikatan dasinya.

"Baiklah baiklah" kataku pasrah sambil memanyunkan sedikit bibirku.

Kami pun telah tiba dikediaman Akashi. Orangtua Akashi tidak tinggal satu rumah dengan kami. Dan perlu diingat bahwa kami tidak memakai satu kamar berdua.

"Akashi-dono, makan malam telah siap. Hari ini Chichiue datang untuk melakukan makan malam bersama" panggil sang butler yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar Akashi.

"Baiklah, saya akan segera kesana" balasnya.

"Huh, padahal aku sedang malas bertemu dengan Chichiue" ucap Akashi sambil merapihkan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan untuk makan malam kali ini.

Akashi meraih handphone merah miliknya dan segera mencari nama yang ingin ia telpon. Dan langsung menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

'Ryouta, aku harap kau sudah siap'

'Tentu saja, Akashicchi! Aku sudah siap dari tadi, aku akan segera menyusul Akashicchi'

Aku menutup telpon dan langsung bergegas menuju kamar sang surai merah. Tanpa mengetuk pintu aku langsung memasuki kamar milik Akashi.

"A-ka-shi-cchiiiii!" Teriakku dan memeluk Akashi.

"Ryouta, kau mengganggu. Ayo kita segera bertemu dengan Chichiue. Aku harap kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun"

"Hhmmm, baiklah Akashicchi" balasku dan mengikuti Akashi dari belakang.

Aku duduk di kursi dekat Akashi. Aura sekitar ruang makan terasa tegang. Ini adalah kedua kalinya aku ikut makan bersama Ayah Akashicchi.

Saat pertama kali makan bersama, aku teringat telah melakukan hal yang membuat Akashi malu dan pertama kalinya bagiku melihat Akashicchi meminta maaf.

Aku merasa bersalah karena kejadian itu. Dan karena itu juga, aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi. Apalagi sampai Akashicchi meminta maaf seperti itu lagi.

"Bagaimana perjalanan kerjamu, Seijuuro ?" Tanya sang Ayah dengan suara yang begitu berwibawa.

"Chichiue, perjalanan kali ini sama saja. Semua klien merasa senang dengan keputusan yang saya buat" balas Akashi dengan nada yang sama dengan sang Ayah.

Sebenarnya aku tak begitu suka dengan keadaan ini. Rasanya aku ingin berlari pergi menjauh. Namun, itu tak mungkin, pasti Akashi akan marah padaku.

"Ryouta, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu ?" Chichiue bertanya padaku.

Aku terkejut, namun aku mencoba menutupi rasa terkejutku. "Aku baik-baik saja, Chichiue. Bahkan banyak tawaran yang datang untukku" balasku dengan senyuman yang biasa aku keluarkan untuk meyakinkan Chichiue.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" balasnya. Kami pun melanjutkan acara makan malam.

"Aah! Tadi itu sungguh menyebalkan-ssu" ucapku sambil membuka jas yang tadi aku pakai. Dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Aku ingin mandi"

Aku pun melepas seluruh pakaian yang ku gunakan dan langsung membasahi badanku oleh air yang keluar melalui kran air.

"Malam ini aku ingin tidur bersama Akashicchi saja" gumamku dalam hati dan bergegas mengakhiri acara mandiku.

"Akashicchi, apa kau sudah tidur-ssu ?" Panggilku pelan sambil mengetuk pintu. Tak ada jawaban dari Akashi. Tanpa persetujuan dari Akashi aku pun membuka pintu kamarnya.

Kulihat Akashi yang sedang tertidur dikasur besarnya. Aku mendekat kearah kasur itu dan melihat ke muka sang lelaki yang tidur terlelap itu.

"Akashicchi ternyata sudah tidur"

Aku pun menaiki kasur itu dan membaringkan tubuhku disamping lelaki bersurai merah itu. Aku hanya melihat kearah langit-langit tembok kamar milik Akashi. Sudah lama ia tak melihat langit-langit ini.

Keesokan harinya.

"Ryouta, kau sudah bangun ?" Tanya lelaki yang berdiri sambil membuka tirai jendelanya dan mengijinkan sang cahaya pagi masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Akashicchi...?" Aku belum sepenuhnya bangkit dari tidurku. Merasakan cahaya yang masuk melewati jendela membuatku ingin menarik kembali selimut tebal yang membungkus seluruh tubuhku.

"Ryouta, bukannya hari ini kau memiliki jadwal pemotretan ?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Mengulang kembali pikiran yang hampir setengahnya hanyut dalam lautan mimpi.

"Aahhhhhhh! Kau benar Akashicchi!" Teriak Kise keras yang bisa membuat semua orang sakit telinga.

"Aku akan siap-siap-ssu!" tanpa memperdulikan Akashi yang sedang meminum tea morningnya, Kise berlari menuju kamarnya dan bersiap-siap untuk melakukan pekerjaannya.

Sudah hampir sejam aku bersiap-siap untuk jobku hari ini. Aku memang jarang sekali dijemput oleh managerku. Aku lebih suka diantar oleh butlerku, atau pergi sendirian. Namun saat Akashi ada dirumah, biasanya dia yang akan mengantarku.

"Aku terlambat, aku terlambaaaaaaat!" Teriakku lagi dan berlari kesana kemari. Membuat seluruh penghuni rumah keheranan.

Sebenarnya ini sudah sering terjadi kalau aku tidur bersama Akashi. Akashi juga salah kenapa dia tidak pernah membangunkanku. Padahal dia selalu bangun lebih awal.

Untung saja tadi malam aku sudah menyiapkan perlengkapan yang akan aku bawa hari ini. Pemotretan majalah xxx berlangsung di daerah Tokyo. Butuh beberapa jam untuk kesana.

'Sorya ore wa nandemo dekiru shi onna no ko ni mo motechau kedo'

"Ryouta, handphone mu bunyi. Dan lagi kenapa nada deringmu memalukan seperti itu ?"

"Hehehe, Akashicchi tidak suka ?" Tanya Kise tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Akashi. Kise mengangkat telponnya.

'KAU PIKIR INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA HAH ?!' Teriak dari arah sebrang sana dengan suara yang begitu menggema di telinga.

'Maafkan aku, Manager' suara Kise pelan, seperti anak anjing yang meminta maaf.

'Hah! Kau ini, cepat kemari. Atau gajimua akan aku potong dan kau akan bekerja tanpa gaji'

'Ba-baiklah' aku menutup percakapan dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil hitam yang terparkir di bagasi.

"Kau ini Ryouta"

"Akashicchi juga salah! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku-ssu!"

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu, tapi kau tidak bangun juga"

"Akashicchi pasti bohong-ssu"

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di lokasi perkumpulan kru dan beberapa model yang akan melakukan pemotretan. Ada banyak model wanita yang ikut acara ini dan beberapa model pria juga.

"Kau akan pemotretan apa, Ryouta ?"

"Ada pemotretan untuk musim panas-ssu" jawabku sambil tersenyum pada Akashi.

Akashi hanya menatap dengan tajam kearahku. Dia tak tersenyum manis kepadaku.

"Aku harap kau tak melakukan hal-hal aneh, Ryouta" ancam Akashi yang sudah mengeluarkan sifat lainnya.

"Etto.. Ba-baiklah Akashicchi" jawabku terbata-bata, karena ketakutan.

Bagaimana tidak takut. Kalau Akashi sudah masuk kedalam kepribadiannya yang lain, dia akan berlaku kejam pada siapapun. Termasuk pada diriku yang sangat dia cintai ini.

Hari ini adalah pemotretan untuk musim panas. Aku dan seluruh kru dan teman-teman modelku sedang barada dalam perjalanan menuju Tokyo.

"Akashicchi, apa benar-benar tidak keberatan kau mengantarku bekerja ?"

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa, Ryouta"

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Kise sambil memperlihatkan puppy eyes kebiasaannya.

Akashi sedikit blushing. Melihat sang kekasihnya ini bertingkah seperti anak anjing yang manis ini.

Sambil mengelus kepala Kise, Akashi sedikit tersenyum. "Iya, aku tidak keberatan Ryouta".

Perjalanan menuju Tokyo sedikit terganggu. Biasanya tidak pernah terjadi macet, namun kali ini semuanya sedang terjebak macet. Kise yang merasa kecapean tertidur dipundak Akashi.

"Kise-kun, ayo kita ber-" perkataan si cewe itu terputus saat melihat Akashi yang memelihatnya dengan tatapan dingin. Dua mata heterokrome itu seakan mengancam hidup milik cewe itu. Akhirnya cewe itu pun kembali ke bangkunya.

"Hei, hei, cowo itu siapa nya Kise-kun sih ?" Tanya cewe A.

"Aku juga tidak tau, mungkin Kimura-san tau" balas si cewe B.

"Kicchan, Kicchan" panggil si cewe A kepada Manager Kise-kun yang kebetulan duduk disamping kedua cewe itu.

"Ada apa A-chan ?" Tanya sang Manager.

"Lelaki yang bersama Kise-kun itu siapa ?"

"Ah, dia. Dia adalah presdir perusahaan xxx. Dia juga adalah teman dekat Kise-kun"

"Heee ?" Teriak kedua cewe itu kaget.

Akashi yang mendengar percakapan mereka hanya terdiam. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali berteriak bahwa Kise adalah miliknya. Namun, itu tak mungkin. Karena Akashi pun tak ingin nama Kise di panggung hiburan tercoret, karena mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Setelah memakan waktu tiga jam akhirnya mereka pun sampai di lokasi pemotretan. Kise yang masih tertidur pulas di pundak Akashi pun sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya.

"Ah, Akashicchi, kita sudah sampai ?"

"Iya, kita sudah sampai Ryouta"

"MAU TIDUR SAMPAI KAPAN KAU, KISE!" Teriak sang Managernya.

"Ma-manager, aku sudah bangun-ssu!" Balas Kise teriak sok imut.

"Jangan karena kau sedang ditemani oleh, Akashi-kun kau bisa bermalas-malasan yah!"

"Ba-baik" Kise bergegas bangun dan mengambil barang yang ia bawa dan segera turun ke tempat persiapan.

"Maafkan saya, Akashi-kun"

"Tidak apa apa Kimura-san, dia memang seperti itu" balas Akashi dengan tenangnya.

"I-iya, kalau begitu saya pamit dulu"

Sang Manager pun meninggalkan Akashi yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Akashi hanya menatap Kise dari dalam bis.

"Ahh, aku tak ingin kau nakal, Ryouta" ucap Akashi sambil menunjukan senyuman angkuhnya.

Yah, sisi gelap Akashi sudah terbangun. Kise masih belum menyadarinya.

"Baiklah, sekarang sesi pemotretan pakaian renang" teriak sang Manager. Kise yang bertelanjang dada pun segera ke tempat pengambilan foto.

Saat inilah yang membuat Akashi menjadi yandere akut. Saat dimana Kise dikelilingi oleh wanita-wanita cantik berbusana bikini.

Akashi tak menampakan kecemburuannya namun, matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi dwi warna itu membuatnya terlihat lebih menakutkan dari apapun.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Waktunya untuk bersiap-siap pulang ke Kyoto. Namun sebelum itu, Kise dan Akashi ingin pergi ke sesuatu tempat. Yah, ke tempat Kuroko berada.

Sebelumnya mereka telah sepakat untuk bertemu di depan pusat pembelanjaan di dekat tempat pemotretan Kise.

"Kurokocchi~~~~" panggil Kise dari kejauhan.

"Kise-kun, Akashi-kun, hallo" sapa Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, aku kangen sekali-ssu w" peluk Kise kepada Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, aku sesak"

"Woy! Ikemen! Lepasin Kuroko" teriak Kagami kesal.

"Ahhaha, gomen-ssu"

"Tetsuya, bagaimana kabarmu ?" Akashi memulai percakapan.

"Ne, bagaimana kalau kita berbincang-bincang di sana" tunjuk Kise ke salah satu Family Restaurant.

"Baiklah"

Kami sengaja memilih bangku di dekat jendela.

"Anda akan memesan apa ?" Tanya pelayan yang akan mencatatkan pesanan.

"Akashicchi~~ kau ingin memesan apa-ssu ?" Tanya Kise pada Akashi yang masih serius melihat daftar menu.

"Aku pesan burger jumbo, yakimeshi, bla.. Bla.. Bla.."

"Kagamicchi, kau tidak berubah yah, apa kali ini kau benar-benar akan memakan semuanya ?" Tanya Kise pada Kagami.

"Taiga, apa kau selalu seperti ini ?" Akashi yang terkejut karena ini adalah pertama kalinya.

"Akashi-kun, dia memang seperti itu dan tenang saja dia bisa menghabiskannya sendiri"

Akashi hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah. Baru pertama kalinya dia melihat orang seperti ini. Entah dia itu orang atau bukan.

Mereka pun memulai percakapan mereka dan melanjutkan acara makan mereka. Disela-sela pertemuan Kise merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya dan tiba-tiba saja pingsan.

Akashi langsung memanggil ambulan dan membawa Kise ke rumah sakit terdekat. Tak lupa Akashi memberi kabar pada Manager Kise. Semuanya panik, tidak biasanya Kise ambruk dengan mudahnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, sang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU, ruang Kise dibawa tadi.

"Shintarou, bagaimana keadaan Ryouta ?" Tanya Akashi.

"Sepertinya Kise memiliki penyakit yang sangat serius, yang bahkan ia tak sadari" lelaki bersurai hijau itu menjawab pertanyaan sang mantan kapten.

"Kau harus lakukan sesuatu, Shintarou"

"Baik, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik. Akashi, kau sudah boleh masuk" ucap lelaki yang bernama Midorima Shintarou sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Akashi pun bergegas ke tempat Kise tertidur. Kagami dan Kuroko yang tadi mengantar pun ikut masuk dan melihat keadaan si lelaki ceria bersurai kuning.

Akashi merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil handphone miliknya. Mencari daftar nama yang ingin dia telpon.

'Moshi-moshi, Kise-neechan ?' Panggil Akashi.

"Tetsuya, aku titip Ryouta sebentar" Akashi meninggalkan ruang ICU untuk berbicara dengan kakak Kise.

'Ada apa Akashi-kun ?'

'Ryouta sedang di rumah sakit, tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan'

'Rumah Sakit ? Dimana itu ?' Tanya sang Kakak dengan nada yang begitu khawatir.

'Kami ada di Tokyo, tapi besok kami akan langsung pulang ke Kyoto'

'Baiklah, kau juga jangan terlalu memaksakan Akashi-kun'

Akashi menutup ponselnya. Dia menghampiri mesin minuman dan mengambil minuman yang ia inginkan.

"Ryouta! Ku harap kau tak apa-apa" gumamnya.

"Akashi" panggil seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunannya. Si surai biru langit itu langsung duduk disamping Akashi.

"Ah, Tetsuya apa yang kau lakukan ? Kise bagaimana ?"

"Kagami-kun yang menjaganya. Aku berfikir kau akan merenung sendirian, makannya aku mencarimu" ucap Kuroko.

"Yah, aku memang merenung. Aku tak menyangka bahwa Ryouta akan seperti ini. Aku harap aku cepat mengetahuinya"

Keesokan harinya, Kise pun belum sadar dari pingsannya. Akashi telah mendengarkan seluruh penjelasannya dari Midorima. Akashi masih tak percaya dengan penjelasan Midorima, tak pernah terpikirkan Kise yang begitu cerianya harus menderita seperti itu.

Sudah tiga hari setelah Kise pingsan. Kise belum juga sadar. Akashi tetap menunggunya, menunggunya untuk membuka matanya. Akashi ingin orang yang dilihat Kise adalah dirinya.

Banyak wartawan yang ingin mewawancarai Akashi tentang kejadian ini. Namun Akashi tak memberi jawaban sedikit pun. Ia hanya menyuruh seluruh wartawan itu pergi.

"Akashi-kun, aku datang menjenguk"

"Ah, Kimura-san" jawab Akashi lemas.

"Akashi-kun, kau telihat begitu pucat. Apa jangan-jangan tiga hari ini kau tak tidur ?" Ucap Kimura dengan khawatir.

"Tidak, aku selalu istirahat" ucap Akashi sedikit berbohong.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Akashi-kun. Sekarang kau istirahatlah sebentar, aku yang akan menjaga Kise-kun"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Akashi pun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Sedangkan Kimura masih sibuk dengan bunga-bunga yang ia bawa. Ia mengganti air dan merapikan bunganya.

Sudah tiga jam setelah kedatangan si Manager. Kise belum juga sadar. Akashi terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa sesuatu. Yah, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Akashi-kun ? Kau sudah bangun ?" Tanya sang Manager yang menunda aktifitas membacanya setelah melihat Akashi berdiri.

"Ah, aku tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Apa Ryouta belum bangun juga ?"

"Belum" jawab sang Manager pelan.

"Hah, baiklah aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu sebentar"

Akashi meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Dijalannya menuju kamar mandi, dia melihat beberapa orang yang menarik perhatiannya. Yah, mereka teman sepermainannya.

"Aka-chin" panggil si lelaki jangkung bersurai ungu itu.

"Atshushi, Daiki, Tetsuya, Taiga, Shintarou juga ?" Panggilnya sedikit terkejut.

"Kise bagaimana ? Apa sudah siuman nanodayo ?" Tanya Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Belum"

"Akashi-kun, kami datang untuk menjenguk" ucap si surai biru langit.

"Woy, Midorima, apa yang kau bawa itu ? Menjijikan!" Cetus Aomine.

"Ini adalah lucky itemku hari ini, nodayo" sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Hentikan obrolan tak penting ini" ucap Akashi dengan nada memerintahnya. Seluruhnya terdiam tak ada yang berani berkomentar.

Sekelompok lelaki bersurai pelangi ini pun memasuki kamar pasien bertulisan "Kise Ryouta".

"Ah, kalian semua temannya Ryouta-kun ?" Tebak wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk di sebelah kasur milik Kise.

"Okaa-san ? Sejak kapan anda datang ? Bahkan aku tidak mengetahuinya" ucap Akashi sedikit terkejut.

"Saya baru saja datang, Akashi-kun" jawab wanita itu yang tak lain adalah Ibu Kise.

Semuanya pun menunggu sang Moodmacker terbangun dari tidur lamanya. Semuanya menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain kartu.

"Ah! Sial! Kenapa aku yang kalah lagi ?" Protes Aomine sambil melempar kartu yang dia pegang.

"Karena kau itu Aho" celetuk Kagami sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

"Aku tak ingin dikatain gitu sama orang bodoh kaya kau!" Balas Aomine malas.

"Kagami-kun benar Aomine-kun" lanjut Kuroko membela sang kekasihnya.

"Te..Tetsu.." Geram Aomine kesal.

"Itu karena kau tak membawa lucky itemmu hari ini, nanodayo" lanjut Midorima.

"Aku tak perlu barang tak berguna seperti itu" balas Aomine kesal.

Mereka masih melanjutkan permainan konyol mereka. Hal konyol yang dilakukan para anggota Kisedai plus Kagami untuk mengisi waktu luang.

"Ryouta-kun" panggil sang Ibu.

"O-O-Okaa-san ?" Panggil Kise yang tiba-tiba membuka matanya pelan.

"A-Akashi-kun, Ryouta-kun telah sadar" panggil sang ibu pada Akashi yang duduk sambil membaca buku yang dibawa oleh Kuroko.

Mendengar itu Akashi langsung menghampiri kasur yang dipakai oleh Kise. Dan mengabaikan apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Bahkan buku bacaan menarik pun ia lempar ke sembarang tempat.

"Ryouta" panggil Akashi. "Kalian, panggilkan dokter" perintah Akashi pada mantan anggotanya.

"Kenapa mesti panggil dokter, bukannya Midorima juga dokter ?"

"Aomine, kau ingin cepat mati ?"

"Ba-baiklah"

Aomine dan Kagami pun pergi untuk memanggil dokter. Midorima mendekat dan melihat keadaan Kise. Memeriksanya sebentar. Dan tak lama kemudian, dokter pun datang dan memeriksa Kise.

"Tidak ada apa-apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan, hanya biarkan Kise-san istirahat selama seminggu saja dan meminum obat dengan teratur"

Akashi hanya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang dokter. Dan langsung memalingkan pandangannya kearah lelaki yang masih terbaring lemah diatas kasur pasien.

"Akashicchi ?"

"Ada apa Ryouta ?" Tanya Akashi lembut.

"Kurokocchi ? Kagamicchi ? Aominecchi ? Midorimacchi ? Murasakicchi ?"

"Hoy, Kise" sapa si lelaki berkulit dim itu dan tersenyum.

Kise mencoba untuk duduk. Namun dia masih tak kuat. Dan memasrahkan diri untuk tiduran.

"Akashicchi, kenapa aku ada disini ?" Tanya Kise.

"Kau pingsan Ryouta, tapi kau sudah tak apa-apa"

Mereka pun melanjutka obrolan mereka. Kise sudah bisa tertawa sedikit demi sedikit.

Keesokan harinya.

"Ohayou, Akashicchi" sapa Kise yang melihat Akashi tertidur dikasur pasiennya. Kise hanya tersenyum dan membelai rambut merah milik Akashi.

Akashi masih tertidur. Terlihat nyenyak, Kise pun enggan menbangunkannya. Teman-temannya sudah pulang ke daerahnya masih-masih. Benar-benar hanya Akashi yang menjaganya.

Dari luar terdengan langkah kaki yang mendekat dan beberapa percakapan yang mereka bicarakan.

"K-Kise-kun ?" Panggilnya Kaget dan langsung berlari memelukmu.

"Ma-Manager ? A-chan ?"

"Kapan kau siuman ? Aku sangat khawatir sekali" ucap sang Manager lebay.

"Kimuracchi, jangan berisik. Akashicchi sedang tidur-ssu" Kise memelankan ucapannya dan tersenyum lembut pada sang Manager.

"Maaf, aku tak sadar"

Kise hanya tersenyum. Sang Manager dan Kise bercerita tentang kejadian saat Kise masih tertidur. Gelak tawa menghiasi mereka. Namun tiba-tiba wajah Kise berubah sedih, menampakkan raut wajah yang jarang dia tunjukkan.

"Kise-kun ? Kenapa ?" Tanya A-chan.

"Uun, aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja.." Kata-katanya terputus saat melihat lelaki yang ia sayangi masih tertidur disampingnya. Kise mengelus kembali rambut merahnya.

"Kise-kun ?" Tanya sang Manager khawatir.

Kise kembali memperlihatkan senyumannya. Akashi terbangun dan terkejut melihat Manager Kise yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Ki-Kimura-san ?" Tanya Akashi terkejut.

"Akashi-kun, tak usah kaget begitu"

"Kau kapan datang, dan kau Ryouta, kau kenapa tak membangunkanku ?"

"Kau tertidur pulas Akashicchi"

"Hari ini Kise-san sudah boleh pulang" ucap sang dokter setelah memeriksa keadaan Kise.

"Terima kasih, *sensei"

Dokter itu meninggalkan ruangan yang ditempati Kise. Akashi terdiam dan duduk disebelah Kise.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa pulang-ssu. Aku sudah bosan diam disini" jelas Kise sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ryouta.." Panggil Akashi.

"Iya, Akashicchi ?"

"Aku ingin kau berjanji padaku" nadanya sedikit serius. Membuat Kise sedikit terkejut. Walau pun Akashi memang orang yang serius, namun ini beda. Kise merasakan bahwa si lelaki bersurai merah ini menghawatirkan sesuatu.

"Janji ?"

"Iya, kau tak boleh pergi dari sisiku, itu janji dan perintah dariku, Ryouta"

Kise tersenyum lebar. "Itu sudah pasti-ssu! Aku tak akan pergi dari sisimu, Akashicchi"

Akashi menatap wajah kekasihnya. Wajah yang begitu cantik. Wajah yang begitu indah. Tak sadar Akashi sudah mencium bibir Kise. Kise terkejut untuk sesaat.

"Akashicchi..." Gumam Kise. Kise tak memberontak. Kise membalas ciuman hangat dari sang kekasih kecilnya.

Akashi melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Kise dalam. Terlihat dari tatapan Akashi yang begitu berbeda. Kedua mata itu tak lagi memiliki dwiwarna yang indah. Namun menjadi satu warna yang begitu indah.

Warna merah yang sangat indah. Membuat kedua mata kuning milik Kise tenggelam dalam pandangannya. Jiwa dan pikirannya seakan tertarik ke dalam tatapan sang kekasihnya.

"Akashi-dono, kami datang untuk menjemput anda" panggil butler pribadi Akashi. Akashi yang tadinya terdiam kemudian berdiri.

Warna matanya kembali menjadi dwiwarna yang indah namun menakutkan.

"Baiklah, bawa barang-barang milik Ryouta" perintah Akashi pada butler pribadinya itu.

"Baik, Akashi-dono" sang butler itu pun membawa barang-barang milik Kise. Akashi dibelakang mendorong kursi roda yang di duduki oleh Kise.

"Akashi-dono, biarkan saya yang mendorong kursi roda ini" ijin butler satunya.

"Tidak usah, saya yang akan menemani Ryouta"

"Saya mengerti, Tuan" butler itu pun ijin untuk meninggalkan kedua pasangan ini.

Sudah seminggu setelah Kise keluar dari rumah sakit. Kise kembali bersemangat seperti sedia kala.

"Ah, dua hari lagi tanggal spesial-ssu! Aku ingin kencan dengan Akashicchi~~" ucap Kise sambil melingkari kalender dan menyanyikan instrumen lagu yang sangat dia suka.

"Maidocchi!" panggil Kise kepada maid yang bertugas dibagian dapur.

"Ah, Ryouta-sama, ada yang perlu saya bantu ?" Tanyanya sopan pada si lelaki bersurai kuning ini.

"Aku ingin.." Kise membisik kepada sang maid. Menjelaskan seluruh planningnya untuk tanggal spesial miliknya dan Akashi.

"Baik, baik, saya mengerti"

"Arigatou~~" Kise meninggalkan dapur dan berlari kecil menuju kamar Akashi.

"Akashicch.." Perkataan Kise terputus saat melihat sang kekasihnya tak ada dikamarnya.

"Hhmmm, Akashicchi kemana ya-ssu ?" Kise mengambil handphonenya dan melihat sebuah pesan masuk.

"Ini, dari Akashicchi ?"

Kise membaca pesannya dan terlihat senyumannya yang begitu lebar. Kise segera ke kamarnya dan mencari baju yang pas yang nantinya akan dia pakai.

Yah, malam ini Akashi mengajak Kise makan malam di sebuah restauran kesukaannya.

"Yosh! Ini sudah perfect-ssu" ucap Kise yang melihat dirinya dari pantulan cermin besar.

"Ryouta, kau lama seka.." Kata-kata Akashi terputus saat melihat Kise yang begitu ganteng dengan jas yang ia kenakan.

"Akashicchi, pipimu merah-ssu" ucap Kise innocent.

Dengan mobil mewah milik Akashi mereka pun berangkat ke sebuah restaurant yang sudah di pesan oleh Akashi.

"Akashicchi~ 3" panggil Kise yang udah berlinang air mata.

"Ryouta, jangan lebay"

Kise dan Akashi makan malam di restaurant yang begitu mewah dengan pemandangan kota Kyoto sebagai background malam ini. Bintang yang menjadi atap berteduh bagi kedua pasangan yang sedang makan malam itu.

Lilin-lilin yang menghiasi meja makan mereka. Makanan kesukaan Kise yang menemani malam ini. Bunga mawar yang juga menghiasi mejanya.

Setelah selesai makan malam. Kise dan Akashi pergi ke tempat yang begitu sunyi hanya dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang yang gemerlapan.

"Akashicchi, hari ini menyenangkan, arigatou-ssu" ucap Kise sambil mencium pipi milik Akashi. Akashi merona.

"Ryouta" panggil Akashi. Sang pemilik nama pun memalingkan wajahnya kepada lelaki bersurai merah itu. Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu.

Akashi mencium bibir milik Kise. Kise tak melawan. Lidah Akashi masuk ke mulut Kise, mengajak bermain lidah dengan Kise. Kise tak melawan. Akashi memperdalam ciumannya.

"Ohayou, Akashicchi" sapa Kise pada lelaki berambut merah yang masih setengah sadar itu.

"Ryouta, sekarang jam berapa ?"

"Hhmmm, jam delapan-ssu. Oiya, aku ada sesuatu untukmu-ssu" ucap Kise yang segera bangkit dari kasur milik Akashi.

Malam ini mereka tidur bersama lagi. Kebiasaan saat Kise sudah mulai manja pada Akashi. Namun yang bersangkutan tak keberatan.

"Ini dia~~" Kise membawa kue yang dia pesan pada sang maid. Kue kesukaan Akashi. Yah, hari ini adalah hari spesial milik mereka berdua. Hari jadi, yang lebih tepatnya sih hari jadian mereka.

"Ryouta"

"Aku tak bisa membuatnya, makannya aku menyuruh maid membuatkannya. Maaf yah, Akashicchi"

"Tak apa, Ryouta"

"Hari ini aku ada syuting CM-ssu, jadi kita rayakan sekarang yah ?"

"Iya"

Mereka pun merayakan hari jadian mereka berdua. Memakan kue kesukaan Akashi. Dan Kise memberi sebuah hadiah pada Akashi. Sebuah hadiah yang terlihat sederhana namun penuh arti.

Album foto yang dibuat oleh Kise. Walaupun sedikit lebay, tetap berharga. Terkadang orang bodoh seperti Kise pun bisa romantis.

Foto ketika mereka SMP, foto tempat gym, tempat yang selalu mereka pakai untuk bermain basket bersama. Foto saat kelulusan. Foto saat Kise mendapatkan beberapa penghargaan. Foto Akashi saat lulus dari Universitasnya. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Bahkan foto saat mereka jadian dan perayaan hari jadian mereka. Dan sepucuk surat untuk Akashi yang Kise tulis tangan. Tulisan tangan yang begitu rapi dan bagus.

"Terima kasih, Ryouta" ucap Akashi. Kise hanya tersenyum bahagia.

Waktunya Kise untuk bekerja kembali. Hari ini Kise hanya pergi sendiri, membawa mobil miliknya menuju tempat syutingnya.

Sekitar pukul tujuh malam, syutingnya selesai. Kise pulang ke rumah dengan terburu-buru. Berharap bisa pulang lebih cepat. Sayangnya, takdir tidak mengijinkannya pulang lebih cepat.

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Kise menabrak pohon besar. Bagian depan mobil hancur, bahkan Kise pun telah berlumuran darah. Orang yang ada disekitar terkejut dan berusaha menelpon ambulan.

"Ryouta! Ryouta! Buka matamu, Ryouta!" Panggil Akashi. Orang yang dipanggil tak merespon. Tak sedikit pun.

"Silahkan tunggu diluar, maaf anda tak boleh masuk ke dalam"

Akashi hanya bisa menunggu Kise dari luar ruangan operasi. Hati Akashi tak karuan.

"Akashi-dono, sebaiknya anda menunggu dengan tenang"

"Bagaimana bisa tenang, apa kau bodoh!" Ucap Akashi dengan nada membentak. Saat ini emosi Akashi tak dapat ditahan.

"Sudah saya katakan untuk mengantarnya! Kenapa dia malah berangkat sendiri ?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada yang tinggi, dingin.

"Ryouta-dono yang memintanya"

"Kau tak dengar apa yang sudah aku katakan ? Aku ini absolut, kau tak mendengar kata-kataku sama saja kau ingin cepat mati. Apa kau berani melawan perintahku ?!"

Sang butler hanya terdiam dengan kepala yang menunduk. Takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan nyawanya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan melayang jauh.

Sudah tiga jam operasi berjalan. Akashi masih khawatir dan kesal. Akashi menyalahkan dirinya dengan apa yang telah terjadi saat ini.

Ada sang dokter yang keluar dari ruang operasi. Mendekati sang emperor eyes itu dan memberikan sesuatu.

"Surat ?". Yah, itu adalah surat kedua yang akan Kise beri pada Akashi, sang kekasihnya.

_'Dear, Akashicchi_

_Akashicchi, kau tahu ? Bahwa kita tak dapat hidup lama di dunia ini. Mungkin janji yang kita buat berdua tak bisa selamanya aku jaga. Hingga saatnya tiba, aku tetap menjaga dan mengingat janji kita._

_Kau selalu jadi yang pertama dalam hatiku, kau selalu memenuhi hatiku. Bahkan sampe saat ini, otakku selalu dipenuhi olehmu, Akashicchi. Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku ?. Aku harap begitu._

_Akashicchi, ketika aku akan meninggalkan mu ketempat yang begitu jauh, aku harap kau kuat. Aku yakin sekali kau adalah orang yang kuat._

_Kau ingat, saat pertama kali aku melihat sosokmu yang begitu indah, warna matamu yang begitu menggoda, warna merah yang sangat indah._

_Saat aku mengungkapkan cinta padamu. Saat itu aku ditertawakan oleh semua orang yang melihat. Memang aneh rasanya kalau aku mengungkapkan cinta pada lelaki tampan yang aku cintai._

_Tapi Akashicchi, yang perlu kau ingat adalah bahwa sampai kapan pun, walau nafas ini sudah berhenti, detak jantung ini tak terdengar lagi. Aku tetap mencintai Akashicchi. Lelaki tampan yang indah_

_From, Kise Ryouta'_

"Ryoutaaaaa!" Teriak Akashi menghiraukan mata-mata yang memandangnya.

"Aku, aku, aku" mata Akashi yang tak pernah mengeluarkan airmata akhirnya mengeluarkannya. Air mata yang sudah ia tahan agar tak keluar.

"Maaf, Akashi-san, Kise-san sudah tak bisa tertolong" ucap sang dokter pada Akashi. Akashi tak menjawab ucapan sang dokter.

Akashi berjalan ke tempat Kise yang sudah tertidur untuk selamanya. Tubuhnya yang sudah dibalut kain putih. Akashi membuka kain itu dan melihat wajah pucat Kise. Padangan Akashi yang hampa menatap lekat mata Kise yang tertutup itu.

Akashi mencium bibir Kise yang sudah berubah warna. Bagaikan terkena sengatan halilintar. Akashi menangis disamping tubuh tak bernyawa milik Kise.

Keesokan harinya acara penguburan Kise. Kise yang sudah tertidur di dalam peti mati, menggunakan jas putih kesukaannya. Dihiasi oleh bunga mawar putih kesukaannya.

Semua datang melayat Kise. Mengantarnya ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Buket bunga banyak berdatangan mengucapkan duka atas kepergiannya Kise.

Tak satu pun dari mereka yang tak datang. Bahkan senpainya yang tinggal diluar negeri pun datang.

"Semoga kau tenang disana, Kise-kun" ucap Kuroko sambil menyimpan bunga mawar kedalam peti matinya.

"Ikemen, aku tak akan melupakanmu, aku ingin mendengar panggilanmu lagi"

"Kau memang berisik, nodayo. Tapi kau adalah Moodmaker kita. Aku menyanyangimu, nanodayo"

"Kise-chin, aku harap kau tenang disana"

"Kise! Kenapa kau, kenapa kau pergi terlebih dahulu ?! Bahkan kau belum mengalahkanku saat one on one"

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Ryouta"

* * *

ini fanfict pertama aku shonen-ai yang seperti ini.

aku bingung buatnya nih, semoga aja bagus ceritanya huhu. Kise sampe mati, padahal gak rela saya huhuhu

RnR minnacchi~~


End file.
